The Best Things In Life
by Livin-4-The-Rush
Summary: As Kendall listened to the song The A Team by Ed Sheeran he starts to think about one specific lyric that relates to him and his feelings about one specific brunette. Kames/Slight Smut/ONE SHOT


**Hey so I'm back!**

**I took a break from fanfiction because every time I would go on the website I felt bad for not updating my story!**

**So if you haven't figured Summer Tour On The Kogan Bus is on HIATUS.**

**Sadly, I doubt I will continue it. It taught me to plan before I write and I don't think I have the time yet to have a chapter fic. But there WILL be lots of one shots coming! :)**

**Enjoy!**

"_... Crumbling like pastries and they scream, the worst things in life come free to us..."_

Kendall paused the song on his iPod and sighed. Kendall could think of millions of examples of how that line was so true.

Funny how that's how it works. The greatest, most enjoyable things in life are the ones you have to work so hard for just for a bad thing to come in the blink of an eye. If he were to refer to the band it'd be like working so hard for years just to hear a bad concert review or be told 'no' by the label.

If he were to refer to his life at the moment this song would definitely explain it.

He'd always been so sure of himself. He _had _to be. As he had been told so many times he was the leader of the group. The level headed one. Of course Logan was the genius but under pressure he was a mess and lost it. And Gustavo called it, "The Top Dog."

But all of a sudden nothing made sense. He had strange feelings. Strange..._attractions._

Now he had always been one to go with the flow. Whatever happens, happens. Until it happens to him and he doesn't know what to do.

That's how it was now. Because lately Kendall had the strange feeling that he might be _gay._

If he were to tell Logan about it he'd receive a lesson about his so called 'Love Science'. Carlos was just shrug and continue to eat a corndog. His Mom would give him lecture while Katie would sneer. And James...

Kendall didn't know why he started to breathe heavily when he thought of what James would say.

Speaking of James...

The 2J apartment door slammed open and was just as quickly slammed closed.

Thank God Mama Knight and Katie were shopping and Carlos and Logan were at the pool. They would of been grounded for the huge bang it made.

A very angry James marched to the kitchen, throwing open the fridge to get a Coke and slamming it closed.

He marched over to where Kendall was sitting and plopped on the couch.

"Jennifer broke up with me." He spat out before pouting.

"Which one?" It was an honest question.

"Does it matter?" James said shrugging. He was right. Besides the few differences in looks they were basically 3 clones.

"I guess not. What happened?" Kendall could tell James was really upset.

"She told me she met some hot actor and just like that she said it was over. I can't believe it! She just broke up with this!" James said doing his signature move.

Kendall chuckled.

"It's not funny! How is it that I'm supposed to be the hottest of the group but I can never keep a girlfriend? What if I'm really just not attractive at all? Oh my go that's it isn't it?! I'm ugly!" James buried his face in his hands.

Kendall felt bad for chuckling.

"James calm down! Ok I don't know about the other boys but when we first were auditioning for BTR I was a little intimidated because you were really attractive and you looked way better then me." Kendall didn't know why he had just said that. He was just blurting it out so James would feel better.

James looked up. "Really?"

"Of course." Kendall said and it was true.

"You know Kendall..." James said.

"What?"

"I had every reason to be intimidated of you too...Just. They way you are always so sure."

"Not always." Kendall said thinking about what he was thinking earlier.

"What do you mean?" James was so curious to see why the blond could possibly not be sure. He ALWAYS was.

"Well... You know the song The A Team by Ed Sheeran?"

"Yeah." James said thinking of the song he'd heard Kendall play a lot.

"You know the lyric that's like 'the worst things in life come free to us'? Its so true. Its like I can be so sure of something like for example, when I had to pick between Lucy and Jo. And I took time to try to think it through and then just like that I was hit with uncertainty. The worst things in life come free to us."

Kendall looked up at James to see a reaction.

"I understand. I'm not the smartest person but I do know a thing or two about music and lyrics and what they mean. Is this about you and Jo? Do you think you made the wrong choice?"

Kendall thought for a sec. He wanted to tell James how he felt.

"Well yeah kinda. But I don't think I should have chosen Lucy either. I feel like I've been making the wrong choice this whole time. Like I've tried but everything just gets worse."

James thought about the lyric for a sec. And came to the conclusion that it was wrong.

He came in pissed and upset about some dumb Jennifer breaking up with him. He'd worked so hard to get her to go out with him just for the worst to happen. And as he looked in Kendall's eyes. He realized he's had what he needed all along.

James seemed to forget that through all this thinking the room was completely silent with neither one of them speaking. James broke the silence.

"Maybe the lyric is wrong. Maybe if you try to hard and don't trust in what you've already got, the worse comes. If takes some working hard and getting bad outcomes to realized that maybe the _best _things in life come free to us."

Kendall looked into James' hazel eyes realizing he was right. Right now, Kendall had not had to try so hard for James. Its just came free to him.

They stared at each other before slowing leaning in to kiss

First is was just a brush on the lips. But then it became deeper. Both boys fighting for dominance. A fight James had won. Then James fell on top of Kendall.

They could both feel their hard members pressing against each other.

The friction was electrifying.

The just laid there continuing to grind against each other.

"_Kendall..." _James said between breaths before going back to kissing Kendall.

"_Uh James...please, uh, keep doing that." _

And James grinded against him faster and faster until they had both reached their climax.

They both moaned into each others mouths.

As they calmed they slowly pulled off each other.

"You know, James?"

"Yeah?"

"The best thing in life come free to us. We've just got to stop being consumed in all our problems to realize it."


End file.
